


Empathy and Chocolate

by Zhenya71



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [7]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Background Nicklas Backstrom/Alex Ovechkin, Infidelity, M/M, Somewhat Unhealthy Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 01:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15280650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhenya71/pseuds/Zhenya71
Summary: This comes before the other two ficlets in this AU,Close QuartersandConfrontationWarnings: Infidelity, age difference, somewhat unhealthy relationship.Please, heed the warning. This involves a 31 year-old in a sexual relationship with an 18 year-old. If that's not your cup of tea, then don't read this.





	Empathy and Chocolate

Sid had always hoped to attend the NHL Awards, but as a player not as an observer. But still, he was there, and it was pretty amazing, so many big names, so many people to meet. He had been running his ass off for the last two days, handling press and various other tasks for Geno, and he'd been looking forward to a break, when Geno insisted he come along to a party.

"C'mon, zaychik, it be fun," Geno'd told him, nuzzling behind his ear before kissing him lingeringly. "You get fancy meal, meet lots people in less formal place, be good for you. Is networking, yeah?" Geno'd given Sid his tongue-between-his-teeth grin and Sid had smiled helplessly and given in.

And like Geno'd said, it _was_ a great supper, and there _were_ lots of people to meet, and he did do some networking for Geno. But as the night went on, Sid was reminded why he didn't like going to an event Anna was attending as well. Geno didn't ignore Sid, but most of his attention was on Anna, when he wasn't laughing and bullshitting with his friends, and all Sid could do was watch, something aching in his chest.

It was fairly late in the evening, and Sid was leaning against the wall in a quieter part of the room, a bottle of water in hand, when someone stepped up beside him. He glanced up, meeting Nicklas Bäckström's curious gaze. He'd met Bäckström a couple times before, briefly, and so Sid smiled, giving the older man a nod. "Hi. Looking for somewhere quieter?"

Nicklas nodded at that, still studying Sid a moment before glancing around the room again. "Something like that," he agreed, his gaze lingering on where his teammate, Alex Ovechkin, was laughing and drinking with Geno, both of their wives looking amused by their husbands antics.

Sid's gaze lingered there as well, longer then Nicklas' and when he glanced up again, Nicklas was studying him again. Sid flushed a little under that impassive scrutiny, and then glanced away when something akin to sympathy showed on Nicklas' face.

"You're having an affair with him, aren't you?" Nicklas asked quietly.

Sid's head jerked back up, eyes wide and panicked. "What?! I... No... No, I..."

Nicklas just looked at him, expression impassive again. "I've seen that look before," he said quietly. 

Sid swallowed hard, still looking panicked. "You have? Where?" he managed to ask.

Nicklas smiled just faintly and looked away from Sid. "In the mirror," he replied.

Sid followed Nicklas' gaze back over to where Geno and Alex were enthusiastically - and drunkenly - singing some song in Russian, while trying to coax Anna and Nastya into joining in. Sid blinked, twice, and then looked back up at Nicklas, eyes widening. "You and Ovechkin? Really?" he said, very quietly.

Nicklas just nodded, not looking at Sid. "It's hard," he replied, also quietly. "But worth it."

Sid swallowed hard, looking back over at Geno, and then nodding as well. "Yeah," he agreed softly. "It is. I love him."

Nicklas watched the little group for a moment longer, and then shook his head, glancing down at Sid again. "You look like you could use someone to talk to, who'll understand. There's a diner near the hotel, it's a lot quieter then this."

Sid chewed his lower lip a moment, considering, and then after another glance at Geno, he nodded. "Yeah, okay. He doesn't need me any more tonight, and you're right. Someone to talk to would be awesome."

Nicklas give Sid a little smile, nodding, and then pushed away from the wall. "Come on," he said quietly, angling for the door, and Sid followed. "This place has great milkshakes. Chocolate almost always helps."

Sid couldn't help but laugh a little at that. "Yeah," he agreed. "It does." He glanced back once more, his gaze finding Geno for a moment, and then he followed Nicklas out.

**Author's Note:**

> Russian according to translate:  
> Zaychik = Bunny


End file.
